


The fine line between Soldier and Hero

by Kayoi1234



Series: Slipstream Universe [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover, Gen, It's Jack and Tracer who are dead, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Reincarnation, part of the Slipstream verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 01:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13753506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayoi1234/pseuds/Kayoi1234
Summary: When Jack Morrison wakes up from a long dream, a dream filled with fire and smoke and blood, he’s no longer Jack Morrison.He’s a man, the Soldier Hero, 76, whose quirk was tactical visor, which aimed his (Heavy Pulse rifle?) gun and the bullets hit where he needed them to hit.Jack Morrison dies in a swirl of fire and ash and flames.Akihide Furukawa wakes up as the Soldier Hero, 76.Both are one and the same.





	The fine line between Soldier and Hero

**Author's Note:**

> This is in the Slipstream verse, intending to give a name to the Hero that Izuku interns with in Slipstream.  
> I do not own My Hero Academia or Overwatch.

When Jack Morrison wakes up from a long dream, a dream filled with fire and smoke and blood, he’s no longer Jack Morrison.

He’s a man, the Soldier Hero, 76, whose quirk was tactical visor, which aimed his (Heavy Pulse rifle?) gun and the bullets hit where he needed them to hit.

(Not Snipe’s Homing. Completely different.)

He’s Akihide Furukawa, a man who is known to be a leader. The hero stationed in Hosu City.

(Was it karma that the Hero Agency that he owned is called Overwatch?)

-LINE BREAK-

When Akihide watches the sports festival, he recognises the boy who moves faster than his teammates, the boy who teleported with the harness on his torso.

( _That’s Tracer’s power_ , Jack Morrison thinks grimly.)

He decides to send the boy an offer to intern at his Agency.

-LINE BREAK-

The boy comes on a Monday and introduces himself as Izuku Midoriya, Hero name: Slipstream.

(If Jack Morrison strains his ears, he could hear a bubbly, female voice saying “Lena Oxton, Callsign: Tracer, reporting for duty!)

Akihide smiles and says “Welcome to Overwatch kiddo.”

Izuku smiles and says “Please take care of me!”

-LINE BREAK-

Halfway into the internship, Hosu City is attacked by monsters.

Akihide is standing, trying to repel the Nomus from attacking the city, rifle constantly firing into the masses, bodies huddled together.

(In the Omnic Crisis, the story is the same. He stands with his rifle, firing upon the mechanical bodies that tried to kill the humans that lived in the cities and towns.)

Izuku (Slipstream on field) is blinking into the Nomus, dodging attacks and manoeuvring around blows from them, when he hears the Normal Hero: Manual shout for his intern.

“Iida? Iida! Oh, where is he…” 76 hears Manual mutter as he redirects water towards the fire that’s beginning to consume the ground.

He hears Izuku land next to him after causing enough havoc, and a he hears him speak “I know where Manual’s intern is… can I go find him? I’m worried that he’s going to do something stupid…”

Akihide doesn’t break fire, but he does say “Okay kid. Go and find your friend.”

He hears Izuku blink away, and he activates his quirk, watching the Nomus that begin terrorising everything else, before firing into the fray.

( _Target rich environment,_ Jack thinks to himself, watching the carnage unfold.)

-LINE BREAK-

After the whole ordeal, Akihide visits Izuku in the Hospital, listening to the deal the three students are made about the Hero Killer situation.

Once the Police Chief leaves the room, Manual goes to berate his Intern, while Akihide goes to Izuku.

“Kiddo, I won’t say that I’m disappointed in you for doing that.” He says, kneeling down to Izuku’s level. “But I will say this. What you did last night might have gone against protocol, but it was right.”

(Jack Morrison went against protocol himself.)

Izuku looked up at him, surprised.

Akihide pressed on. “One day, someone is going to tell you to run, to tell you not save someone because there is no right quirk, or you don’t have the right quirk to deal with the issue. And I want you do remember that you can go against orders.”

“But what if it’s someone like the Number 1 Hero? Or Number 2?” Izuku asks, uncertain.

“To hell with them. They might be the top ranked Heroes, but they aren’t _you_. In the end, it’s your decisions that you make.”

(Jack Morrison agrees with every word.)

-LINE BREAK-

When it’s time for Izuku to leave Hosu City, they stand in front of the Overwatch Agency, Akihide prepared to see Izuku off.

“Well, kid, I guess it time to head off.” He says, ruffling the boy’s hair.

Izuku nods and bows, saying “Thank you for having me!”

Akihide laughs, and shoos him off. “Now go home, Midoriya!”

Izuku nods with a smile, and runs off to the train station.

(Jack Morrison laughs too, because finally, there’s a happy ending in sight.)

Akihide Furukawa turns to go inside and he stares out of the window, looking at the sky above.

“We are Overwatch.” He says, saluting. “We will protect you.”

(Jack Morrison stands and watches the sky, before whispering to the wind “What do you think Gabriel? Are we going to do better?”

He feels like the answer would be “Of course.”)


End file.
